Worship Me
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin loves Edd. Edd loves Kevin. Kevin will fight for Edd, their relationship and worships the ground Edd walks on. Edd wants Kevin to worship HIM, too. I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.
Kevin was the best boyfriend Edd could ask for. He was so sweet and kind and decent. The _perfect_ gentleman. Which was a complete 180 from their childhood where they fought, out right disagreed with one another and in some cases, teased, harassed and bullied each other. Kevin more so than Edd. Most of the time, he just caught caught in Eddy's nonsense. Then came the throw down to end all throw downs. And for once, they fought an even bigger bully side by side. And the end result of that was a budding friendship built on letting each other just _be_.

That friendship started to become something _more_ the summer before junior year. As they lived right across the street from one another, it was easy for them to get together to hang out. They'd go swimming in Kevin's new pool, take rides on Kevin's motorcycle into town as Edd didn't have a car and the bus took _forever_. It took some coaxing, but eventually Kevin got Edd on the back of his bike. And it _thrilled_ them both. Even a ride to the _library_ was exhilarating. They caught Peach Creek's annual Fourth of July fireworks display on top of Strawberry Hill from the best lookout point in the city because only Kevin's motorcycle could make the trip up to the top. They'd take long walks around the creek and just _talk_. There were the typical movie nights and video game marathons. But it was the connections they made by simply _being together_ that bonded them the most.

Late Sunday night over Labor Day weekend, they were sitting on Kevin's back porch, waiting for the fire in the fire pit to die down. At least that's what they _said_ they should do. Cuddling up on the chaise lounge wasn't anything new or odd. The cul-de-sac as a whole was very touchy feely close. Being each others only companions made them that way. Kevin listened as Edd absentmindedly talked about the stars overhead. He couldn't help but gaze into indigo blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires in the light of the fire. And the way his face would just _glow_ as he rambled on and on about the space above them reminded Kevin of a legit star. The pink in his cheeks that would come up as he got excited about something was so damned kissable and Kevin had spent a good chunk of time with the boy from spring break up until _this moment_ , resisting the urge to do just that.

So he'd just press their cheeks together as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and shake his head while muttering, " _Dork,"_ under his breath. Edd would usually roll his eyes and keep talking, but this time, he had a comeback that floored Kevin. For the moment, anyways.

"If I'm a 'dork,' as you say, Kevin, what does that make _you_ for hanging out with such an unsavory creature such as myself?"

Kevin pulled back and looked the now _smirking_ _dork_ in his big, _blue_ eyes.

"I have no idea. But I know you're not _unsavory_. You may not taste like chicken but I'm sure you taste good."

Edd's jaw dropped for a moment, before he snapped it shut and covered his mouth with both hands in an effort to suppress his giggles. Feeling brave, Kevin then leaned in for the kill.

"And I could take a bite outta ya now, but I want to hear more about this belt Orion wears."

Edd went _red_ and stuttered as he tried to gather the thoughts Kevin's words scattered to the wind. The redhead just snickered. But when he walked him home, Kevin slipped his hand into Edd's and when Edd gave it a squeeze as they got to the center of the cul-de-sac, Kevin knew it was safe to follow Edd's lead.

"Tomorrow, you're still coming over early to help me set up for the BBQ, right?," Kevin asked when they reached Edd's doorstep.

Edd nodded as he dug his keys out and unlocked his door, but he kept his other hand in Kevin's.

 _One more hand squeeze_ …

Kevin pulled Edd close to himself for a _goodbye hug,_ but neither could shake the urge for _more_ in their eyes and the spark of _something_ brewing in their souls.

Kevin took a breath.

"Can I…?"

Edd didn't have the heart to correct his grammar, because _his heart_ was _begging_ for him to _kiss the boy!_ So he just nodded and then _moaned_ into the simple kiss but it was like the floodgates opened and he had to have more. And he's gotten _plenty_ since. But, Kevin's _never_ pushed him beyond anything he was comfortable with. It was Halloween before his hands touched any skin under Edd's shirt. And Christmas before his hands went down Edd's pants. And they kept things at such as slow and steady pace, with a slight pattern in there being a new _sex act_ milestone every couple of months or so, that it was still nearly a whole year from their first kiss before Kevin felt comfortable with even _asking_ about sex. And Edd _still_ had to mull it over.

But on Labor Day, Kevin put in _labor_. Things were slow at first. Edd was in _pain,_ but he wouldn't let Kevin stop. They both knew that sex was supposed to be fun and comfortable for _both_ partners and Edd had done plenty of research on how to make it so for them. But their _first time_ was damn near arduous. Right up until Kevin hit his _sweet spot_ and Edd knew then, just like with every other way Kevin had ever touched him in that soft, gentle way of his that just _turned him on_ , that _this was it!_

But Kevin had a way of driving Edd to the edge before _slowly, passionately, gently_ bringing him back and then sending him to _paradise._ And it was slowly starting to make Edd _crazy_.

At school, it was a known fact that Kevin basically worshiped the ground the ravenette genius walked on. Edd only heard the rumors like everyone else in the cul-de-sac did, but a black eye is very telling. He'd taken to carrying a mini First Aid Kit in his messenger bag and kept one in one of the saddle bags of Kevin's Harley.

"You really don't have to…," he'd say every time Kevin came home with another set of scratches and bruises littered across his face and body.

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't defend your honor?!," Kevin would reply.

And Edd would blush, give strict instructions on how to care for his latest batch of wounds and gently kiss his busted lip.

But today is different. They were supposed to be at the park for their regular Saturday afternoon pick up basketball game. When they got back to Edd's for pizza and movies, Kevin looked like he needed to go to the hospital. Eddy, Ed and Rolf looked no better.

"I'm _fine,_ D!"

"You _all_ look _terrible!,"_ the ravenette cried as he opened the door wider and his boyfriend and friends shuffled into the house. "What the hell happened?!"

The other boys looked at him in _shock_.

"Double D said a bad word, Eddy," Ed whispered.

Eddy grasped his ribs _tight_ as he fell over in laughter.

 _"Holy shit,_ the Sockhead _swore!"_

Kevin grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, just some dicks from Lemon Brook talking shit is all."

The other boys nodded in agreement. But Edd knew better. The pleading look in Kevin's green eyes made him drop the issue as he got his BIG First Aid Kit out and started to patch his friends and his love up.

But Edd had a debate tournament with Lemon Brook Sunday afternoon. It was past high time for all this _pick on the nerd's jock boyfriend because they're gay and it's the nerds fault_ nonsense to _cease and desist._

Peach Creek came out of the tournament with a win because Double D _destroyed_ Lemon Brook's best debater in a Lincoln-Douglass debate over whether or not No Tolerance Policies actually worked. He was in the affirmative, but being the prime example of how the polices worked when used properly helped. Edd helped write the policy Peach Creek used and he helped write the district's policy that Lemon Brook even had to use, because they were in the same district. He knew the policies in and out. While he understood the kids can be sneaky, and others are too afraid to talk, the policies are there, they are helpful and they work when used properly.

Kevin was at the tournament, too, to support his _smokin' hot_ smarty pants boyfriend. When the tournament was over, he took Edd on a date to the candy store to celebrate. But Edd was still feeling hot under the collar over the tournament because he knew the girl he was debating had a boyfriend who had been harassing Kevin about dating Edd since they got together. They used to be friendly as they played on the same junior league baseball team in the city. Now, the guy regularly had it out for Kevin. Kevin ignored his bad mouthing him over his sexuality. But he'd gotten kicked off their city team because of the fights _he started_ with Kevin over his dating Edd. _No one_ harassed him or Edd about his dating Edd.

Edd knew the girl had picked that topic because of who he was, his dating Kevin and the fact that her boyfriend couldn't stand their relationship. He had gotten on such a tangent that when they got back to Kevin's, Kevin had to throw him on the bed to shut him up.

"It's OK, Edd. I rearranged his face again and you beat her ass in the tournament. We won!"

"You WHAT?!"

 _"Edd."_

Edd rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes.

 _"Still,_ I don't like her! She'sMmmhmm."

Kevin kissing Edd to shut him up was nothing new. But the kiss started off strong and finished at Kevin's usual sweet, gentle pace and Edd's about to _lose. his. mind._

"It's OK, Babe," Kevin whispered, his face inches from Edd's. "We _whoa!"_

Edd had grabbed Kevin by _his collar_ and brought them _nose to nose_.

"If you say, 'We won,' _one more time…"_

 _"You'll what?,"_ Kevin grinned, his piercing green eyes boring into Edd's smoldering baby blues and Edd's suddenly set aflame for a whole _new_ reason.

Edd smashed their mouths together in a hard kiss, but Kevin took control of it. Or at least he _tried_ to.

"Well, _someone's_ eager," he grinned when they came up for air.

"Damn straight I am," Edd growled and then whined when Kevin braced himself over Edd, not allowing him to pull him in again.

"I thought you were gay?"

 _"Goddammit, Kevin!"_

The redhead just snickered and cuddled Edd close. And while Edd _loved_ Kevin's cuddles, between knowing that Kevin had gotten into yet another fight over _him and them_ , having to deal with his own idiot over _him and them,_ and the fact that Kevin kissed him like _that_ yet _again,_ Edd's a boy on the edge and needs to be _taken care of_.

So he flipped them over so that Kevin was on his back and he was straddling him. He then tugged off his sweater and threw it in Kevin's face.

"HEY!"

 _"I swear to God, Kevin…,"_ he said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Kevin grinned as he sat up and batted Edd's hands away.

"I got it."

"DO YOU?!"

 _"Whoa!_ What's gotten into you?!," he asked with a cocked brow as he undid the shirt's cuffs.

"The _fact_ that you _haven't!"_

"Edd, we did it _two days ago_ ," Kevin giggled.

 _"Not enough."_

Kevin looked at the clock and Edd rolled his eyes as he watched Kevin do math in his head. Their average time was 30 minutes, foreplay included.

"Kevin," Edd said as he grabbed the redhead's hands to get him to focus on him. "This isn't about _timing_. This is about you taking me to the edge and _not_ letting me go over. It's getting old."

"But I thought you liked….," Kevin pouted.

"I _do!_ ," Edd said. "But there's a time and a place for _that._ _This_ ain't it."

"Heh. You said 'ain't.'"

"And you _ain't gonna get none_ if you don't…."

"Don't _what_ , Edd?," Kevin growled as he tossed Edd back on his back. He knew Edd could be feisty, but where was _all this lip_ coming from?!

 _"Worship me._ It's _Sunday,_ Kevin. If you can _worship_ the ground _I walk on,_ you can _worship me."_

Kevin's jaw dropped. _Knowing_ that Edd _knew_ how he _really_ felt about him was kind of embarrassing and a bit of a turn on. In his head, Edd was sweetness and light. Sure, he had a bit of a darkside if you pissed him off, but _this was new!_

"OK, I'll put it in a way you'll _understand,"_ Edd said, thinking that Kevin had misunderstood him. "I _need_ you to _fuck. Me. Senseless_. _Do not stop_ until _I forget my own_ damn name. Hell, _MAKE ME_ SCREAM YOURS!"

Kevin's eyes were thrown _wide_ at his _sweet, precious_ Edd's words. But looking down at the _desperate, but sincere and deadly serious_ boy beneath him, he quickly realized that Edd was on _edge_ and _only Kevin_ could give him what _needed_ to bring him back from the brink that Kevin had apparently sent him to.

Then he gave Edd the slyest grin Edd had _ever_ seen.

 _"Praise the Lord,"_ he said huskily as he undid Edd's belt buckle and grinned at Edd _squealing_ as he kicked off his pants.

Once the pants were tossed on the floor, Kevin stilled his hips and gave Edd a solid look in the eye.

"I'm starting _now_. Prepare to only remember _me."_

And Edd _sank_ into the bed. That _low_ , **controlling** _tone_. The fire that flashed in his eyes was like _nothing_ Edd had _ever_ seen and he couldn't wait to be consumed by the flames.

Edd still had his socks, button up (albeit hanging off of him), undershirt and boxer briefs on. He eased each sock off and gave Edd a massage from his toes to his hips. he sat him up on his lap and his eyes were _smoldering_ as he deftly took the button up off and then hung it on Edd's head for a giggle and Edd's side eye glare.

But when he picked the shirt off his head, he tugged Edd's beanie off with it and gasped as cascade of silky, inky black curls flopped out. The seductive look on his face made Edd blush, but he out right _purred_ when Kevin ran a hand through his hair.

"You are _so_ beautiful," Kevin whispered. " _This is why I fight for you, for us._ _No one_ gets to disrespect something so pretty when I'm around. Especially when it belongs to _me."_

Edd shuddered as Kevin eased a hand under the back of his undershirt and slowly ran the hand that was in his hair down the backside of his head and neck, leaving sweet kisses on his jawline, neck and collarbone as he did so. Edd whined as Kevin's hands and mouth left his slowly over heated skin, but he had to come out of that shirt.

"I love you, Edd," he said quietly as he drew the now truly half naked boy close to himself.

"I love you, too," Edd whispered into his chest as he melted into the embrace.

"Hold on to me."

Edd wrapped himself around Kevin so the redhead could pick him up and and lay him down in the bed. Once he knew Edd was comfortable, he ripped off his shirt and grinned at Edd's small gasp and lip bite as his cheeks went _red_ and he took Kevin's _tight_ torso in. When he ran his hands up Edd's knees to his hips, he got to give his own gasp as he yanked off Edd's boxer briefs and the boy who's ground he worshiped laid naked before him.

Edd thought he was scrawny. He'd _say_ he was lanky because Kevin hated it when he'd call himself scrawny. But Kevin loved every millimeter of his 5′9 frame. He was slim, and pale, but his skin was so clear it glowed. He'd never have Kevin's muscle tone, but he was still strong to Kevin. It came out in the way he carried himself. _Graceful and confident._

Usually Edd would try to shy away from Kevin's open mouthed stare of _want_ _and desire_.

 _But not today._

 _"Worship me,"_ he whispered as he leaned back on his arms and put himself on display and suddenly Kevin's back on his game.

He reluctantly got out of the bed to kick his pants and boxers off. When he crawled back into the bed, Edd wrapped himself around him again and pulled him in for a kiss. And this time, Kevin didn't ease up and soon Edd was breathless. He let him catch his breath by kissing down his jaw and neck and pushed him back into the bed as he sat back on his knees and ran his hands _all over_ Edd's torso, an evil grin on his face as the genius squirmed and whined under his touch and fiery gaze.

A bite to his right nipple made Edd arch his back and _moan._ He was left breathless from _love bites_ that littered his chest and slowly, the capacity to _think_ left him as open mouth kisses were laid from his sternum to his navel. And he _damn near_ forgot his name when Kevin took all of him in his mouth _in one go._

 _"Oh, God,"_ he _moaned_ as he held on to Kevin's hair as the redhead went to work.

Kevin was being slow and deliberate on purpose. One does not just get _fucked senseless_. He had been working on getting rid of his gag reflex for _months_ and he was gonna make damn sure it paid off. And from the blissed out look in Edd's eyes, the grip he had in his hair and the fact that he was just _barely_ breathing, let him know that it had.

 _Score one for Kevin!_

As Edd tensed up more and more, Kevin pinned him harder to the bed. If this orgasm didn't make him scream Kevin's name, he'd make sure it made Edd forget his own.

 _It did both._

You couldn't have knocked the smug grin off of Kevin's face as he pulled off of Edd as his last aftershocks died off no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey, Edd? You OK?," Kevin cooed to him as he cuddled him close in their favorite spooning position of Edd's back to Kevin's chest.

Edd could only nod dumbly.

"Good. I'm glad," Kevin grinned as he kissed the sensitive spot behind Edd's left ear.

Edd just whined. And he moaned as Kevin ran his hands down Edd's chest and buried his face in Edd's hair.

A kiss to the dip in his collarbone.

A bite to his shoulder and _moaning_ as he heard Kevin lightly _whine_ as Edd eased his roaming hands from his chest to his groin.

And then Edd's hips _moved_. Kevin gave a low growl as he quickly stilled them, but Edd lolled his head back into Kevin's chest and flashed a _dark_ side eye up at him. Kevin could only smirk as he rolled Edd underneath him.

Fiery indigo met sparkling green.

Sly grin matched sly grin.

 _"Worship me."_

Kevin reached under the headboard between the bed frame and the wall and brought out a small blue box. Opening it, he pulled out a condom and the lube, handed them to Edd and put the box back in it's hiding place.

Edd pinched the condom between gapped teeth and gave Kevin a wink, eyebrow waggle and had to giggle as Kevin smirked and shook his head at him as he squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand.

"You're a piece of work, Edd."

Edd cocked a brow and his head. Then he blinked a few times and Kevin snickered as he realized that Edd _had indeed_ forgotten his name.

"Just relax, and remember that _my name_ is _Kevin_. But you can call me, 'Baby,'" he said as he teased Edd's hole before easing his finger inside.

Edd relaxed, then he called him _Baby._ But it was the way he was _moaning_ his _given name_ as he was stretched that had _Kevin_ on edge. But Kevin still took his time. Getting _fucked senseless_ should feel good and be painless and Kevin was going to make sure of it.

Kevin _loved_ the way Edd held on to him as he pushed himself inside. It was one of the reasons, if not the main one, that he made love to him the way he did. To be held close and just bask in how _everything_ felt so _good._ But Edd wanted to forget who _he_ was and SCREAM Kevin's name. Kevin could _feel_ the _need_ rolling off of him. And if Kevin did _anything_ in their relationship, he would meet Edd's needs.

Once Edd gave him the nod to _move,_ Kevin _moved._ He worked up to his usual pace but instead of slowing down as Edd's moans got louder and more desperate, he _did not stop._

 _And then Edd started screaming._

It was at this point that Kevin realized that Edd was right about _time and place_ for how they made love. Sometimes, you need to be loved on. Sometimes you need to be fucked. Sometimes you need to be _fucked senseless and worshiped_.

Edd met each thrust and when he looked up at Kevin, and realized who was making him feel _oh, so good_ with _zero_ signs of stopping, he couldn't have been happier. And he thanked him the only way he knew how.

"Kevin, OH, GOD! _KEVIN!"_

"'Sup?," Kevin asked with a badass smirk on his face.

 _"Oh, God."_

"Yeah?"

"K-Kevin, _Baby, please!"_

Kevin shifted his hips a little bit to the left, and Edd tensed up as he met his thrust and they both _moaned._ But Kevin _kept going._ And Edd kept _screaming his name._

Kevin grabbed the headboard with one hand for leverage and ran his hand down the plane of Edd's body with the other, the lustful look in his eyes turning Edd _on_ and making him blush something _fierce._

But the way Edd was tensing up was making it harder for Kevin to hold on.

 _"Oh, Edd,"_ he breathed out as he wrapped his arms around the writhing boy beneath him.

Edd wrapped himself around Kevin at this. Whoever this _Edd_ was that was making Kevin hold on so desperately to him made Edd want to _be_ this Edd. The connection he was making with the redhead was like nothing he'd ever had with _anyone_ before. He wanted to keep it for himself. And he was gonna give Kevin his _all_ to do it.

Three _good_ thrusts later, and Edd's _screaming, Kevin's moaning_ , and both boys came _hard._ Edd actually blacked out for a good five seconds. When he came to, Kevin was giving him Eskimo kisses.

"My baby," Kevin murmured as he kissed the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be if we can do _that_ again," Edd snickered.

"I just want _you_ to be _you._ And you're Edd."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Just Edd?"

"Well," Kevin sighed, as he pulled out of him and grabbed the box of tissues off his nightstand to start cleaning them up, "your name is Eddward Marion Vincent. Eddward with two D's."

"What?!"

"Your mom's maiden name is Marion. You got the two D's because your dad liked it. Most of us call you Double D. I call you _Baby,"_ he said as he threw the tissues and condom away and cuddled Edd close to his chest.

Edd mulled this over as Kevin played in his hair. It took a few minutes, but slowly his memory came back.

"Oh, my God! You called me Double Dork, too!"

"Still do actually," Kevin snickered.

Edd pouted til Kevin lifted his chin to make him look him in the eye.

"I do call you _Baby,_ though. And it's because you're mine and I love you."

Edd bit his lip and blushed.

"And you worship the ground I walk on," he giggled.

"What can I say?," Kevin said with a _very_ pink blush dancing on his cheeks. "Everyday with you is like Sunday. And we _always_ worship on Sundays."


End file.
